Some heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems utilize bypass ducts to manage excess air conditions. In some cases, use of bypass ducts to manage excess air conditions may undesirably overcool and/or overheat a component of the HVAC system, sometimes leading to a cessation of HVAC operation.